


Tumblr Dump

by Luci_Cunt



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gang AU, High School AU, I'm just dumping these here so I can find them later XDD, Jack and the beanstalk au, Multi, Roommates, WWII AU, just a lot I can't remember, most of these are sloppy tumblr hcs, nicky and andrew bonding kinda, some fic asks, tumblr hc posts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_Cunt/pseuds/Luci_Cunt
Summary: Ayyyeeeee here's a bunch of tumblr bs I'm putting here! Fic descriptions will be at the top of each chapter, but they won't be connectedMy Tumblr isluci-cuntand prompts are open!!
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, more as I add
Kudos: 36





	1. "Survive Now, Cry Later"

**Author's Note:**

> A nonnie on tumblr sent me a fic title "Survive Now, Cry Later" and I imagined a mary revival

k so the setting is canon aftg--it’s about a year after the last book happens so everything is chill, Neil’s biggest problem is the upperclassmen graduating soon, but his life is going pretty damn great

that is--until--the wishing stone

The Foxes all decide to go for a beach day so they hop in their cars and run off, Neil doesn’t have very good experiences with beaches but he keeps his mouth shut because he doesn’t want to ruin the fun

he’s being more mopey than usual tho, so the foxes all pick up on it and Nicky grabs a rock and walks up to him

“Hey Neil--you know about wishing stones?” 

“Why would you wish on a rock?” 

“Not all rocks--that’s dumb--just one’s like this, with rings around them. You get as many wishes as there are complete rings.” 

Neil thinks its dumb but Nicky looks like he’s really trying to connect and Neil’s a sucker for the foxes so he takes the dumb rock and throws it in the water. 

He doesn’t make a wish--doesn’t want to, becuase he’s happy as is, but it does stir a memory in him, one of him, on the beach in California, throwing the car keys as far as he can into the ocean as the car burns in the background. 

He blinks, and despite the situation, thinks something he hasn’t thought in a long time--survive now, cry later. 

Nicky asks what he wished for and Neil makes something up about winning their next game

they all head back but Neil notices an odd car in the parkinglot

he doesn’t think much of it until later that night, after he’s completely forgotten about the beach, when the foxes shove him out to get ice and his fucking mother grabs his arm and starts dragging him away

obviously shenanigans ensue, my head is currently empty but I’m thinking andrew v mary cat fight GO XD

but y’know Neil gets to introduce her to his new family and she’s kinda nutzo and she’ll find out Nathan is dead and just vanish. 

She tries to get Neil to come with her but he’s done hiding

(he’s just a bit glad)

Later tho--he does see her sometimes lurking in corners at his games


	2. "oH sHIT I made a misTAKE"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major sent me the fic title "oH sHIT I made a misTAKE" and I turned it into a Jerejean hs au

Ahem-- so another hs au becuase that’s what I’m thinkin’ ‘bout rn

But this time--there is no rivalry

Mostly because Jeremy has no room for hate in his golden little perfect heart

anyways-- Jeremy has the most MASSIVE crush on the hot, brooding, foreign exchange student

However, he doesn’t have the balls to ask him out so instead he just smacks himself down into the position of Jean’s best friend 

(at Jean’s behest)

Also, queue Jeremy trying to be cute and learning sweet things to say to Jean in french but Jean is stupid and mean and just makes fun of his accent

(listen man, you HAVE to say something like that because otherwise he’ll see you’re blushing and we CANNOT have that Jean Moreau has a REPUTATIOn ok)

So that idea dashed Jeremy tries instead to steal his heart by figuring out his favorite food

He prods and pokes until finally Jean just blurts out “chinese” because please oh my god golden boy you CANNOT keep poking me and giggling it is FAR too fucking cute I’m going to EXPLODE

So of course now that Jeremy has that he DEMANDS that Jean go with him for a date. 

(Except he’s a chicken so he calls it a “study date” and invites Kevin, Alverez and Laila along to--yes they do laugh at him)

Anyways, they get there, eat some food and laugh about how awkward it is to have a study session at a dinner resteraunt while Jeremy desperately tries to pretend it’s a completely normal thing

(it isn’t)

(he gets jasmine tea all over his physics worksheet)

the night goes on, Jeremy gives up trying to pretend to study, and then he notices Jean watching the koi fish swimming in an absurdly small tank at the front of the place

He elbows him, asking what’s up, and Jean shakes his head like it’s nothing but Jeremy keeps proding and eventually Jean gives in

He just--trying very hard to be nonchalant and unbothered--mentions how shitty it is that the fish have to be in a tank that small instead of a pond where they belong, even pointing out the dulled scales. He tries to play it off like it’s nothing, but he’s soft on the inside and it’s SAD!! Those fish are SAD

Jeremy is like “Oh god please--please GOD stop making him so perfect I’m gonna fuck up everything and kiss hiim right here and now” 

he doesn’t--the dinner ends, everyone goes home

but Jeremy has a plan

he calls Neil, because Neil knows Andrew and Andrew has been to prison and he probably knows more about committing crimes than anyone else Jeremy knows

Neil’s liek “the fuck do you want?” and Jeremy’s like “plz help me steal some fish.” 

It takes some bargaining, and convincing, but eventually Neil agrees to get Andrew to come along and Jeremy thanks him profusely and then goes to meet them at the restaurant--which is now closed. 

(he shows up with an improvised “ski mask” that’s just a pillowcase with eyeholes because he doesn’t fucking know what he’s doing)

Neil and Andrew show up and laugh at him. 

They both also point out that the place doesn’t have any cameras and Andrew picks the lock on the back door easy peasy and then boom--they’re in. 

Neil’s like “how are you going to get the fish out of here?” 

and Jeremy’s like “I brought this!” and pulls out a cooler bag. 

Neil has to stop Andrew from just walking the fuck out becuase are you kidding me. 

ANyways, they get the fish out and are leaven when someone calls out “HEY!” and there’s a flashlight beam. Jeremy panics, and jumps through the front windows of the store and bolts. 

Turns out it was just Laila and Alverez trying to prank them because Neil told them what was happening but now there’s a broken window and Jeremy realizes--

oH sHIT I made a misTAKE

They all book it--but everyone makes Jeremy dump the fish in the first pond they pass 

(NO!! I need it to be the RIGHT pond!)

(You can move it to the ‘right pond’ when they aren’t stolen merchandise you fucking idiot)

anyways--they don’t get caught, thank god, but it’s safe to say Andrew and Neil are VERY done committing crimes with Jeremy

(don’t worry he’s ALSO done committing crimes PERIOD)

But! He gets to take Jean out on a date to the fish pond, Jean gets so flustered he falls in, the fish try to eat his hands because they aren’t very smart and that freaks him out so he decides he doesn’t like them but Jeremy laughs at him when he cusses them out in french which ends in Jeremy getting dragged into the pond with him 

All in all--a nice first date. 


	3. "Old Heartbreaks and New Tattoos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Cassie sent me the title "Old Heartbreaks and New Tattoos" and I turned it into a WWII era Andreil au

So, you’ve got Neil-- 18, living with his dad, who in this timeline killed his mom and Neil never got out. Neil’s stuck, no way of getting out, BUT opportunity strikes in the form of a war

YES you read that right it’s 1940 babeeeyyyy

Neil sneaks out, signs up--almost gets turned down cuz he’s hella tiny but manages to convince the recruiter to let him anyways for the sake of “patriotism” 

Neil’s plan is to serve for a while in France, out of the way of his father and get his feet under him before deserting and booking it to like, idk, somewhere else in Europe. 

Meanwhile: Andrew is being tossed around foster care, on a random turn of luck he bumps into Aaron who’s oddly literally identical. He finds out they’re brothers/ the whole Tilda situation/ blah blah, but before he has the chance to move in or anything the draft hits and Aaron’s the one hit with it. 

He’s supposed to get shipped out to France, but he’s still all hoped up on drugs and Andrew has seen his fair share of returning “war heros” and he realizes Aaron going to France is a death sentince

So he goes for him. 

He takes Aaron’s name/ identity Mulan style and goes as Aaron Minyard into the war

(back at home Aaron only realizes what’s happened AFTER Andrew’s gone and by this point he can’t do shit so he has to go into hiding)

And--big shocker--Neil and Andrew are deployed to the same front

Neil’s been there for a bit longer by the time Andrew shows up, but Andrew clocks his intentions to desert REAL QUICK

instead of outing him tho--he asks to come with

He doesn’t give a single fuck about the war, he just wanted to keep Aaron out of trouble

Neil doesn’t trust him, but Andrew says if Neil leaves him behind he’ll just tell the commander what happened and Neil can’t have that so fuckin fine I guess this bitch is coming

They realize they can’t leave just yet when they come under mortar fire that pins them down for a week straight. 

(ayeee bonding week~ what’s better to bond over than the constant fear of death ~~~~~~~~)

They bond with some cigarettes andrew brought, and Neil takes one and says he’ll only light it when they’re free of the warfront and he can properly enjoy it.

Then the mortar fire lets up and they’re charging out of their trench for the enemy and everything’s a rush

Neil manages to lose Andrew and he flips his lid

Turns out Andrew’s fine--or--kinda. he got hit with a stray grenade and his leg’s almost totally fucked. 

Neil gets him to safety (back to the abandoned trench they were in before) patches him up as best he can, leaves him with a gun, and tells him not to move while he goes to get help

Bs happens, Neil gets help, Andrew ends up fine but now he’s gotta get carted away on medical leave. 

Turns out tho his leg is fucked, so he gets honorably discharged and sent “home” 

He trades identies back with Aaron, makes a big deal of the long lost twin Andrew Minyard coming home after seeing a picture of his brother getting honored in the paper and waits. 

He’s worried about Neil, and even MORE worried when, not a month later, he gets a guy on his front step telling Aaron that Nathaniel Wesninski was captured and taken as a prisoner of war. The camp he was at was bombed--there were no survivors, and he left this for you. 

it’s the cigarette, taped to a ragged looking postcard with a cheesy picture of Palm Springs on it. The post card is blank. 

Well fuck. 

Andrew is fucked, he locks himself in his room for the day, drinks himself dumb and doesn’t talk for three days. 

At the end of the third he leaves the house, and when he comes back he’s got a new tattoo--it’s simple, just a black-and-white, unlit cigarette right over the pulse point on his neck. 

He doesn’t explain it, doesn’t say anything, but he goes on the back porch and stares at the cigarette that came with the postcard, and, after a moment, lights up. 

Three weeks later things aren’t doing well but he’s managing. 

He’s leaving the gym one day, reeking and tired, when he spots someone leaning against his car. 

The man grins up at him, and says “can I bum a cigarette?” 


	4. "Scraped Knees and Autumn Leaves"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maisy sent me the title "Scraped Knees and Autumn Leaves" and I turned it into a high school skater boi Andrew Jock Neil Andreil au

so high school au

You’ve got jock Neil and rebel-goth _-disaster_ Andrew

(oh also--Aaron in this is a skater/stoner he actually has a decent bond with Andrew because T-T let them be happy--Bee adopted them because I fucking say so and they bonded over skating for the purpose of this)

Neil and Andrew HATE each other, like, DISASTROUSLY

Everyone in the school knows they hate one another--it’s the Minyard-Josten rivalry ok, and it’s high school, so their interactions are the best entertainment any of their crusty little teenage brains are getting

(the whole hatred started because Aaron wanted to impress Katelyn by being a badboy(tm) and vandalizing the football field, but he got caught and Andrew took the blame for him as long as he promised to get clean and go to college with his nice clean record while Andrew cleaned up the football field and got a nasty spot on his own record. 

While cleaning tho--Neil comes out and is PISSED because dirty feild = cancelled games and cancelled games = PISSED Neil Josten. Since Andrew is a contrary asshole, he cleans the field and then comes BACK and vadalizes it AGAIN, but this time doesn’t get caught

Neil KNOWS it was him, but the school can’t prove it so Andrew gets off.

This happens like four more times)

ANYWAYS, Abby--Kevin’s mom (ye he’s living with Wymack and Abby because fuck Riko I don’t want to deal with him in this fic) is one of the teachers, and Kevin is friends with Neil becuase they’re both on the sports team (idc which one, exy, football, sport(tm) it doesn’t matter). BUT he’s also friends with Andrew who’s the only one who can keep up in history class and he’s sad they’re fighting because he wants his bros to hang out and not tear out each other’s throats. 

So Abby gets a brilliant idea (she’s a teacher--idk for what) that she’ll partner Neil and Andrew up for a project. 

Oh BOY big mistake

They just snap and growl at one another for the whole period. 

The next they just don’t speak

And the next ends with Neil very nearly strangling Andrew and they both get detention. 

This leads Abby to realize just how bad it actually is and she gets ANOTHER brilliant idea--

Since neil can’t get detention because that would mean he can’t play in his sport-ball game she offers them both the chance that if they get higher than a b on this project she’s pretend it never happened

Neil is HORRIFIED (so is Kevin honestly)

Andrew just wants to serve the detention but now he’s got a pissed off Josten dragging him into this project. 

Anyways, queue the stereotypical bonding and subsequent ~rooommaaannccee~ of these idiots fallling in love and doing the project as they visit each others houses, see other sides of each other, and jsut bond. 

Eventually Andrew realizes Neil is hot(tm) and after getting past his nasty jock aura he is just more hot(tm) 

So of course he wants to impress him and how does his dumbass achieve that? 

Skating. 

(also YES it’s autumn and the orange leaves are falling and dumping themselves in the bowl of the skatepark and YES there is an obligatory leaf-kicking scene)

He takes Neil to the skate park and shows off, and then Neil fumbles his way through standing on the board and they share a moment(tm) but it ends up getting Neil flustered and he yeets himself off the board and scrapes the hell out of his knee

He just laughs it off cuz no biggie, but Andrew’s even more head over heels because WOW boy laughign that is NICE

He apologizes for vandalizing the field

Neil kinda forgives him

They finish their project and present it in--that’s right--autumn.

Kevin gets to hang out with his bros except now he has to third wheel so his plan kinda backfired

the end happily every after yadda yadda


	5. "After All This Time, I'm Still Waiting For You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful Nonnie sent me this fic title and I made a Jerejean Jack and the Beanstalk au of it

You’ve got Jean, he’s a local blacksmith in this medieval-ish era town and he’s kinda known for being broody and just--he’s Jean

Anyways, bb’s got a boyfriend--ye it’s Jeremy

Anyways, Jeremy’s the town sunshine boy so no one’s sure how Jean managed to land him but they know Jeremy is happy so they just shrug it off

Jean likes his work, and sometimes he gets caught up, so he’ll come home late and Jeremy, being cheeky, will be like “after all this time, I’m still waiting for you.” and Jean will roll his eyes and kiss him and everything will be fine

(and the ONE time Jeremy comes home late you KNOW Jeans sitting their grinning because he knows he gets to use the line)

anyways, they’re cute as hell, and Jeremy works in the town by playing music in local pubs/ at gatherings/ basically wherever. 

Yes he plays a harp ;)

He’s got a fantastic voice too

one day an older woman, with her back twisted painfully and a shawl covering most of her face watches Jeremy sing. 

When he’s finished, she comes up to him and tells him that his singing touched her, made her feel in a way she hasn’t in decades, but she doesn’t have any money to give him. 

Obviously he assures her it’s no problem, her words are enough but she won’t accept that, so, she takes his hand and presses a small pouch into it. 

And then she leaves, and Jeremy couldn’t find her if he tried

when he looks in the pouch he finds--

beans

He thinks it’s sweet, and he takes them home and tells Jean, who brings home a pot to plant them in. 

They leave it in front of their house, where there’s plenty of sun and Jeremy waters them and then they go to bed

And, late in the night, when the water has soaked into the shells--

they grow

and they grow

and. they. grow. 

the next morning, as Jean leaves for his workshop, he finds the sun blotted out by a massive beanstalk 

he thinks “well that’s weird” but shrugs it off and goes to work 

Later that night though, while Jeremy is out singing and Jean is still burning away next to his forge, there’s a thundering sound

It shakes the buildings and rattles windows and when Jean hears screaming he runs outside to find the inn where Jeremy was has a massive hole in the roof and there’s a fucking giant climbing the beanstalk

and that’s when one of the villagers comes over and frantically explains that the giant nabbed Jeremy

So obviously out boy gears up and climbs the beanstalk--damn it’s big

He finds Jeremy in a bird cage next to the sleeping giant and manages to bust him out. 

Jeremy’s like “oh thank fuck--wait, I mean--after all this time I’m still waiting fo--”

“DO _NOT_ we need to fucking LEAVE”

Anyways, giant wakes up, they trick it into falling so it dies, they climb down and everyone lives happily ever after


	6. Royal/ Crime Mashup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nonnie sent me the genre's "Royal" and "Crime" and I mashed em like this (Andreil)

So, Luther is king of… we’ll call it something super original: Carolina.

He’s crazy, super religious and burns people for being “witches” and stuff.

Tilda is his sister (duh), she’s also crazy but in a “I’m-gonna-go-on-a-forty-day-bender-and-come-back-unwed-and-pregnant” kinda way.

When she actually does this, Luther flips, covers the whole thing up, and throws a ball to celebrate her _very_ sudden marriage. At the ball tho, this old lady comes up and asks if Tilda wants to know the gender of the baby, which is crazy, cause no one knows she’s pregnant ‘cept Luther and Tilda. Luther tosses the chick into a fire but not before she can spout off a prophecy, something clever and pretty vague and easily mis-readable like–

“REUNITED TWINS WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL YOU ROTTING SIRE! AND BEWARE THE BUTCHER’S HEIR!”

However, the prophecy counts death as a reunion, so Luther can’t just kill both of them and he decides killing one of them is too risky. Luther scars one of the boys so they won’t be so identical and then boots him.

And so, Andrew Doe grows up family-less and scarred while Aaron grows up a very well guarded secret who’s not allowed to leave the palace. No one knows that Tilda has a son– let alone two– and everyone assumes the only heir to the throne is Nicholas Hemmick who’s on a weirdly long business trip? 

(naw he ran and fell in love with his husband and is thriving on another continent)

That bit about the Butcher is pretty concerning, since Luther’s main executioner is Nathan Wesninski, the infamous Moriyama family Butcher who was given as a gift of good will to Luther. It’s not like he can kill Nathan, so he just bans him from ever having kids.

Nathan’s like “fine by me” so exactly 0 of the women he fucks survive to tell the tale.

UNTIL– Mary. She escapes just barely and nine months later Neil is born but here he’s called Abram and not Nathaniel for obvious reasons XD

Anyways, Mary raises Neil on the run at the same time as Andrew’s doing the opposite of thriving. They meet by accident, Mary leaves Neil in the town Andrew’s living in and Andrew tries to rob Neil and almost gets gutted for it.

They’re like, 13 so Andrew’s like “teach me how to do that now” and Neil’s like “no go away” and he bolts off to find a new hiding spot. Andrew finds him though, and Neil runs off again. Rinse and repeat. (look, Andrew’s like 14ish and bored out of his mind)

Eventually Neil gives in and agrees to teach Andrew to protect himself _if_ Andrew agrees to steal some fresh fruit for Neil as payment

Andrew agrees, steals fruit and Neil starts training with him and they become quick friends. Neil mentions he wants to become a Knight someday and explains that him and his mother are running from his father (but doesn’t mention who that is)

Andrew spills that he’s never had anyone and that he thinks Knights are stupid.

But then Mary returns, she snatches Neil up and whisks him away to another town and Andrew’s alone again. He doesn’t like this, and there’s nothing in the town to keep him, so he finds Neil again.

Mary catches on and picks up the pace, threatens Andrew, and just tries to loose the kid any way she can but no matter what he always pops back up.

Eventually Nathan catches up to them, but this time Andrew is there. Neither he or Neil are fast enough to save Mary but they get themselves away to safety.

Together, in the dark of a barn with sheep and pigs rustling around in the warm night air, they make a vow. They swear to kill Nathan Wesninski.

Neil still wants to be a knight but he realizes that becoming one of the kings soldiers in order to kill one of the kings men isn’t exactly the smartest idea, so instead, him and Andrew go to Palmetto, a tiny little kingdom that’s on the verge of death and has an extraordinary crime rate. The queen, Kayleigh Day, died and her son went mysteriously missing, leaving the kingdom in turmoil.

Wymack is the leader of one of the largest gangs in Palmetto, but Neil and Andrew go to one of the smaller gangs first. They join, work their way up, and then talk to Wymack as equals, having taken over the gang. Wymack’s impressed, if a little wary of the two, and he offers Ally-ship.

(btw this takeover has taken years, they’re like, roughly 20′s now)

The two agree and tell Wymack about their plan to kill Nathan, Wymack admits to having contacts within the castle who could help but– it comes at a price.

He knows where the real prince of Palmetto is, and he needs them to go and rescue him. Neil and Andrew don’t like this plan but Wymack’s help is kind of necessary so they agree, queue a kickass rescue/ kidnap scene where Neil, Andrew, and the foxes all gang up to save Kevin who doesn’t know he’s being saved. 

During this tho, they run into Riko since Kevin’s basically his personal servant, his “2nd in command” blah blah or whatever

Riko has met Aaron, and he knows vaguely about the prophecy because it was kind of a hot topic, but, as far as he AND the Moriyama’s were aware Tilda only gave birth to Aaron, except, Andrew is just uncannily similar to Aaron and– oh is that Butcher hair? What did you say your name was? Neil? huh…

Riko manages to trick Neil into getting caught but Andrew and the rest of the gang escape with Kevin. Riko tries to get Neil to admit who he and Andrew are but Neil won’t admit he knows who Nathan is and he genuinely has no idea who Aaron is. 

By the time Riko finds out Kevin’s gone he’s beyond pissed. He doesn’t want to admit that he lost Day (who’s going by Kevin. No last name, the More-yams aren’t very good at hiding people) and he doesn’t want to hand Neil over without _knowing_ that he’s the Butchers son. 

So he decides he’ll handle the whole problem himself, and then boast to Ichirou about how clever he is later, so he tells Andrew that he’ll give Neil back if Andrew gives Kevin back. 

Andrew’s like .2 seconds from doing just that but he also knows Riko probably doesn’t plan on giving Neil back at all, so he agrees to the deal but crafts a plan– he can’t _kill_ Riko, but he can embarrass him to the point of Riko not being about to say shit without fucking himself over. 

And so Andrew takes Renee and a couple other foxes and they go to meet Riko, little does Riko know that Kevin is actually a bear enchanted to look like a man and also enchanted to be chill until they let him go (Renee’s a witch, forgot to mention that). 

However, little does Andrew know but Riko’s cursed Neil so that he _has_ to come back to Riko in at least two days or Andrew will die. 

The deal goes down, Neil’s traded for bear-Kevin and it all seems to work out well since as soon as Andrew’s got Neil the whole group books it and once they’re out of eyesight they hear roaring and screaming. 

Everyone celebrates but Kevin knows it was too easy and he asks Neil about it, which leads to Neil spilling the facts. Kevin tells Neil that Riko doesn’t have that kind of power, there’s no way he could cast a curse that effects someone he’s never touched, but Neil doesn’t want to risk it. 

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Neil, Kevin tells Andrew and so when Neil comes to do the whole “thank you, you were amazing,” Andrew just locks him in a room. 

There’s some tense waiting since there’s a slim chance that Riko does have that power and Andrew’s about to die– but then the deadline’s up and Andrews still around!

Now Andrew and Neil have another name on their list though, Nathan and Riko gonna die. 

Neil tells Andrew about Aaron, and they question Kevin, who barely knows anything but Andrew decides he wants to steal Aaron since their first kidnapping was so successful. 

Uuuuh, this is really long so: they kill Riko, Nathan, and Luther, Kevin is back to being king of Palmetto and quickly takes over Carolina and everyone lives happily ever after. 


	7. Scare + Sleep Intimacy Mashup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquarii sent me the prompts "scare" and "sleep intimacy" and I mashed em like this (andreil) 
> 
> (also warning for a slightly near death experience)

I say this because I love him and also because he’s a massive hypocrite

He’s seen Neil scared, seen Neil clinging to sanity, seen Nathaniel ready to carve out a path to safety innocent bystanders be damned

But– it’s all been about self preservation, about _Neil_

There was the time that new kid on the hockey team decided it would be funny to dress up as a murderous butcher for Halloween and very nearly got butchered by the foxes when Neil went four shades of milk white and wouldn’t stop saying “I’m fine” no matter what they asked. 

(and he was fine, because the guy’s costume was shit. But then the guy started blabbing about how cutting off legs first is the best option because then you don’t even need to tie up your victims and everything went downhill)

There’s the times when an older women calls out a name a little too sharply and Andrew sees Neil leave and whatever identity appear

There’s the time Neil woke up after falling asleep at his desk and his legs fell asleep 

There’s a lot of times Neil’s been scared, he’s a flighty person who’s lived a life that leads to a _lot_ of triggers

but– again, those have all been about _Neil_. 

Neil being attacked, Neil being reminded of things that happened to him, Neil reacting to threats to himself. 

However, one night, they’re on the roof. 

They’re bickering, Andrew’s smoking and glaring at Neil every time he steals the stick just to take a lazy drag and stare out at the skyline. 

It wasn’t a good day for Andrew, and they’ve got their legs hanging over the ledge and Andrew’s heart is pounding and his hands are pressed firmly into the concrete to pretend they aren’t shaking with every heavy beat. It’s rare that he’s ever _this_ close to the edge, but the all consuming fear is better when he’s the one causing it. 

He and Neil have slipped into a quiet, content silence and if Andrew could admit it, it’s probably one of his favorite things in the world. 

It’s getting late though, and cold, and Andrew doesn’t want to waste anymore cigarettes on the dumbass who’s not even smoking them, so he stands up.

But he’s an idiot, he’s been smoking and sitting still for at least an hour and the last substantial food he had was a box of old chow mien at 11:30. 

So he wobbles a bit, and he’s right on the edge and there’s not really a place to steady himself 

and 

he

slips.

He knows the moment it’s practically all over and he feels the jolt of panic all the way through his fingertips before he even starts to fall– it’s almost painful. 

But then, Neil grabs his shirt and yanks him back, the momentum sending them both sprawling, heads knocking against concrete and clothes and skin tearing. 

Andrew’s in shock, he can’t really move, but Neil’s practically teleporting. He’s over Andrew in a second, not touching but his eyes are wide and his breathing’s heavy and he’s saying something and it takes a moment for Andrew to catch up with whatever it is. 

“Well, that was close,” Andrew says, his voice sounds as flat as usual despite the franticness of his heartbeat. 

Neil freezes, and then sags, his whole body going practically limp as his forehead lands on Andrew’s chest. Instinctively Andrew’s hand goes for the back of his neck, and Neil grabs his wrist. Andrew can tell he’s straining not to hold it in a death grip, straining to make sure Andrew knows he can break out of the hold if he wants to. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Neil curses, muffled and breathless. “I can’t be on the roof right now,” he adds. Andrew doesn’t say anything, just waits for Neil to calm down a bit, he can feel his pulse – just as erratic as Andrew’s – and it doesn’t calm, not even when Neil pulls himself upright. 

They go downstairs, Neil hasn’t let go of Andrew’s wrist and Andrew hasn’t mentioned it. 

Kevin’s in the living room, he’s watching an exy game with his earbuds and ignores them as they pass. 

Andrew sits on his bed and Neil hesitates until Andrew tugs him down. 

“Yes or no?” Neil asks. 

“No,” Andrew says, not willing to do anything with Neil while he’s obviously on the verge of a panic attack. 

Neil shakes his head, “no, no not like that I just– I need to–” he squeezes Andrew’s wrist for a fraction of a second, almost involuntarily. 

Slowly, Andrew nods, “shoulders,” he says, and Neil’s hands move fast, and his grip turns deathly as his head sags, pressing against Andrew’s chest like he had before. 

It’s not a hug, that wouldn’t be comforting to either of them, but its proof Andrew’s sitting here, alive, breathing, not splattered on the pavement in front of the Tower. 

“ _Don’t fucking do that,_ ” Neil whispers. “I’ll give you anything just _don’t fucking do that ever again._ ”

Andrew’s hand goes to the back of Neil’s neck and his grip’s just as tight as Neil’s. It’s minutes or hours or maybe years before they shift to lay down, limbs aching from holding tense positions for so long. 

They fall asleep still touching though, and Andrew can’t help but wonder how the hell he managed to get here. 

How he managed to become something that terrifies Neil Josten in the worst way possible. 


	8. Run Boy Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop thinking of an AFtG tv show and it's intro so here--

Mmmmm, so I’m tired but I can’t stop thinking about this….

I feel like ~~if~~ when there is an AFtG tv series it should open with the song “Run Boy Run” by Woodkid (maybe a slow version? it’s kind of fast for an opening but I like the song it feels Neil™) and like it starts showing a nighttime sky and then with every bell toll it lowers and lowers and you see plumes of smoke but it’s cutting between two different settings, one is the empty stadium and the smoke is from Neil’s cigarette and the other is from the beach and Mary burning in the car.

But all you see of the beach is the flames just barely licking their way onto the bottom of the screen _(Run boy run, this world is not meant for you_ ) 

( _Run boy run, they’re trying to catch you_ ) and then it cuts to Neil holding the cigarette, 

( _Run boy run, running is a victory_ ) then to waves lapping on a beach lit by fire, 

( _Run boy run, beauty lays behind the hills_ ) then Neil’s eyes scanning the dark stadium, close enough that you could make out the little rings that show he’s wearing contacts.

( _Run boy run, the sun will be guiding you_ ), the moon with smoke and sparks flying around it, 

( _Run boy run, they’re dying to stop you_ ), Ash from Neils cigarette falling between his feet on the bleachers, 

( _Run boy run, this race is a prophecy_ ), a shot of Neils feet on the sand with the fire light

( _Run boy run, break out from society_ ) Neil’s back, hunched over with his cigarette (subtly leaning into the smoke), panning over slowly to his hands as the wind blows and makes the cigarette burn just a little brighter

_(Tomorrow is another day/ and you won’t have to hide away/ You’ll be a man, boy.)_ then when the song gets to the slower part the fire on the car blasts up dramatically in slow motion (I know its unrealistic but cinema™) then the shot slowly pans down from the car across the sand.

( _But for now it’s time to run, it’s time to run_ ) We see Neil’s feet, and then legs and then torso 

( _Run boy run, this ride is a journey to/_ _run boy run, the secret inside of you_ ) but before we get to his face it cuts back to Neil in the stadium, stubbing out the last of his cigarette.

( _Run boy run, this race is a prophecy/ run boy run, and disappear in the trees_ ) and then the song cuts of sharply before it can rise anymore and Hernandez walks out, startling Neil and then the episode fully starts.


	9. Accidental Eavesdropping + Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fan-fucking-tastic sucker-for-minyard asked for a prompt mashup of accidental eavesdropping and scars so I wrote a lil thing about Nicky caring for his cousin
> 
> (btw oh god this is not shippy plz don't read it that way they're COUSINS)

k so scars got me thinking andreil but then i got a different idea--

We know that Nicky usually goes with Andrew to his meetings with Bee (at least when he was high/ couldn’t drive)

And Nicky respects his cousins privacy--he really, truly does--but when one day his phone rings and he steps out back to take the call he realizes there’s a window a little off to the side and it’s cracked open just enough that Nicky can hear inside

And really, he can’t help himself--he wants to know what goes on in his cousin’s head and it sometimes helplessly feels like the only people who managed to cram their way in there are Neil and Betsy

So he tells himself he’ll only stay for a second, he hangs up the call and he leans a little closer to the window and he listens

at first he has to stifle a laugh because Andrew is just the biggest asshole and Betsy is acting like it’s completely normal

“There is a trashcan for that Andrew” 

“I have eyes”

“And hands, for throwing trash in the proper receptacle” 

“Well--would you look at that!”

And at first Nicky can’t really tell why it is that Betsy of all people managed to get into Andrew. 

Obviously he knows she _did_ because he knows his cousin 

he listens to them for a while, and then he turns to leave, when suddenly he realizes Betsy has been steering the conversation, and suddenly he hears--

“Are they bothering you?” 

“It’s South Carolina and August Bee” 

“Would you feel comfortable taking them off?” 

“Don’t ask me stupid questions” 

It takes Nicky a moment to realize they’re talking about the armbands

“I’m sure you could find different ones, maybe lighter material--perhaps a color that soaks up less sun?” 

Andrew remains silent

“Does it make you uncomfortable to seek out something like that so actively?” 

The question makes Nicky blink, and he thinks back to when Andrew first started wearing the bands. He remembered taking the twins school shopping--thanking god they were small enough to fit into the cheaper kids section still--and Andrew had vanished as they passed a sports display. He’d returned later, dropping the bands in the cart without saying anything. Nicky hadn’t mentioned it either, but he hadn’t seen Andrew without them since. 

He knew what was under the bands, he’d caught peeks. 

The first time he saw it he called Erik and sobbed over the phone

Thankfully--oh _god_ thankfully--he only saw scars and no new cuts

he’d tried to talk to Andrew about it, but every effort was shut down and eventually he’d stopped prying. 

Now he half expected Andrew to jump across the table and slit Betsy’s throat, but instead he just remained silent. 

“It seems to me that searching out something like that would be admittance that you rely on them, need them” 

“I don’t need them” 

“It’s alright if you do” 

“I don’t need anything” 

“That’s factually untrue, you need to breath, you need to eat, you need to sleep--you need quite a lot” 

“Your interest in slobbering pedantics isn’t appreciated” 

“Your interest in avoiding my question isn’t unnoticed” 

There’s more silence, and then Bee speaks up again. 

“I could look for you” 

“No” 

“Just something to think about” 

“And think I will--on my own time--goodbye Bee” 

And then Nicky realizes Andrew’s session is over and he’s leaving

He panics and rushes back into the lobby, making up an excuse about the bathroom 

Andrew rolls his eyes and they head back to practice

Nicky doesn’t mention he listened in, but a few weeks later--on another stupidly hot day when they’re heading to Columbia, he gives Andrew a pair of lighter armbands--they’re mesh, but still not see-through enough that they hide his scars. 

He makes an excuse about his black ones not going with the rest of his style, and makes a joke about sweaty forearms being unattractive, and is surprised when Andrew actually accepts them (with a glare and insult, but accepts them nonetheless)

And he feels inconceivably warm when Andrew leaves the bathroom wearing them


	10. Roommates + Love Confessor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonnie asked for a mashup of roommates + love confessor so I wrote this dumb lil renison short about them both being in love and not knowing it

I’m feeling renison college vibes in this chilis tonight and so--

Renee has fixed herself--or is on the way to being fixed

Her past is behind her and she’s planning on becoming a psychologist to help others find their way to happier places

Also--she found god, which is great, and she sees god everywhere, in all the little things--the beautiful things. 

Especially her dormmate Allison’s legs

They’ve been sharing a room for 2 years now, Allison’s working her way through a business degree with plans of owning her own fashion line and speaking of hot people--

Allison knows many things about her dormmate, mostly namely though--

Renee spars every other day with some jackass criminology major

and that it’s always at the same time: 5:45PM

Allison 100% did ~~not~~ change her workout schedule AND gym just to be around at the same time 

Allison also knows a lot about herself, one of the more apparent things: 

she’s never been more jealous of a man in her life

she snoops a little bit, because she’s like that, tryna find out as much as she can about this mystery asshole

what’s she discover? 

Man’s got a boyfriend

booyah babey

she decides now’s better than never and she’s been pining for 2 years so might as well just throw it all and ask renee out

Except--fuck she doesn’t want to mess this up

so--a bit reluctantly--she goes to criminology asshole and is like “hey, you’re renee’s best friend, help me get into her pants I’m in love” and crimio asshole (Andrew) is like “fuck off” 

Allison is relentless tho, and eventually he’s like “fine, I’ll help you if you buy me a car” and she’s like “you have a maserati” and he’s like “yeah, anniversary gift” and she’s like “that little trash goblin you call a boyfriend has the money to buy you a maserati?” “yeah in cash” “fuck off” 

she buys him a car

he tells her she doesn’t need help becuase Renee hasn’t been able to shut up about her dormmate and how much she wishes she had the guts to ask her out

Allison thinks this is fantastic! 

(also she orders the car neon orange, Neil is ecstatic, Andrew not so much)

anyways she goes back to the dorm and just flat out tells Renee “I’ve been in love with you since you moved in” 

and they go on dates and get married and I love them


	11. Poorly Timed Confession + Did They or Didn't They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sucker-for-minyard asked for prompt mashup of poorly timed confession + did they or didn't they? so I wrote a dramatic gang au (andreil)

>:) poorly timed confessions you say? 

Gang au because I SAID SO

Neil’s working as a runner for the Raven’s--mostly dealing drugs/ delivering messages but also a little spying here and there

There’s two other major gangs in this city (madeupcity.usa) 1. The Foxes: who are more of a robin-hood-esque thing than anything. 

They burn down rich people’s houses, feed homeless and build shelters and stuff, just cool dudes all the way around--Wymack’s the head

BuT: there’s also the Monsters

Most notoriously, Andrew Minyard, also known as Bloody Minyard or Smiley

They’re tiny, but if you need information on someone--ANYONE--you go to them, they deal their info out of a bar--Edens

Anywho, the other thing to know about the Monsters is that they have a secret weapon: YES in the form of Neil!! 

He’s actually a spy for them, only _pretending_ to be a Raven

(he and Andrew pimpin those Kaz/ Inej vibes yknow what I mean? XD)

They aren’t actually together tho, becuase--well they’re stupid

anyways, shit happens, Riko finds out there’s a mole in his gang and he’s PISSED

of course this leads to him sending his two top runner’s/ spy-ish dudeski’s (AKA Jean and Neil) out to hunt down said mole 

Jean finds out its Neil but he doesn’t say shit cuz he ain’t no fucking narc BUT--

Kevin (who’s basically Riko’s 2nd in co) knows it’s got to be one of them, and he also knows that since they’re just lackeys if Riko catches on he’ll kill them both

So the dumbass decides to take the fall thinking Riko will just banish him or something

Not so much

Instead Riko holds Kevin hostage trying to get the Monsters to disband and leave

problem: Andrew doesn’t actually give a shit about Kevin since he’s not his mole

Neil comes to him and is like “You need to break kevin out” and Andrew’s like “no I’ve got other problems I don’t want to deal with some Raven lackey” and Neil’s like “I’ll owe you” 

“You already owe me”

“If you don’t help Kevin I’ll go do it myself” 

“You’ll get yourself killed” 

“Better help me then so you don’t lose your best asset”

“Calling yourself my best asset is arrogant--and that’s putting it kindly”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night” 

2nd problem: Neil Josten looks really pretty when he asks for help

so to the shock of literally everyone, Andrew puts together a team to go rescue Kevin

Yes he’s on the team who else is going to ~~watch Neil be a hot badass~~ make sure Neil doesn’t get himself killed

(for context, they’ve been doing this shit for like, fucking YEARS by this point, people have stopped thinking it’s cute and now they’re just like “OH MY GOD PLEASE JUST KISS ALREADY FUUUUUUCKKK) 

They sneak into the Raven HQ, bust Kevin out, but Neil and Andrew get separated from the others and have to hide from the Ravens searching through the place

Neil almost gets shot but Andrew throws a knife that lands directly between baddies eyes and Neil thinks that’s pretty ~~hot~~ neat

The end up innnn....

a tiny closet (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

but only after Andrew kicks some bitches ass, so they’re both a little out of breath and the space is fucking tiny and Neil’s dumbass goes--

“I think I’m in love with you” 

and Andrew’s like “I’m gonna fucking kill you”

anyways, they bust out, Kevin’s safe, Riko’s pissed, but mysteriously ends up dead in his bed a few days later so happily ever after for all

(also a couple days later, conveniently right before Riko was found dead, Andrew and Neil take an impromptu ~~vacation~~ business trip)

Yes.... (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) strictly business


End file.
